


Love Bites and Triangles

by gayble



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Coming Out, Crushes, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gaslighting, Hurt Peter, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony too, flash still tries to be nice, light gas lighting, or caring, tags are warnings in the future, with flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayble/pseuds/gayble
Summary: So basically everything started with a hickey from Peter’s neck then a jealous angst love triangle then to kinks in bed. When did love life get so dramatic?(idk how to summary i’m so sorry)





	1. The Marks on Your Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever peter z tony fic so please let me know if you have any suggestions to make it better! Thank you hope you enjoy! :)

The suspicion started two weeks ago. Tony noticed that Peter was getting stranger and stranger with each coming day and it annoyed the hell out of Tony that he just couldn't lay a finger on it.

Of course, anybody with eyes can see that Peter was doing great. He remained the perfect straight A student everyone knew he could be, enrolled in extra curricular activities, and all the while balancing his academics and Spider-Man duties.

How the kid does it, Tony didn't know.

But anybody with the advanced technology, such as the Tony Stark's, could track down the pattern of Peter's heart rate, emotional sensors, and brain frequencies to evidently discover that something was unmistakably wrong.

Peter's emotional mood, even for a teenager, is unbelievably bipolar. Sometimes, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would alert Tony that Peter is experiencing a dangerous peak of forlorn or happiness all changing within every hour.

But Tony didn't want to bug him, though.

'I'm not creeping. If something's really wrong, the kid would tell me.' He thought for himself.

He never brought it up nor did he tell anyone until today. Tony was just about to leave his very own building to pick Peter up from school, when, in his opinion, encountered an odd text conversation.

Tony: You ready? I actually don't want to be late for my meeting.

Peter: who's this?

Tony rolled his eyes clearly not having time for jokes today.

Tony: Very funny. Come down in 10.

Peter: I think you typed in the wrong number 😂(happy crying face emoji)

'Seriously? Was this some kind of teenage prank? Why do kids like putting emojis these days? And speaking of emoji –'

Tony: Kid I swear to god did you rewrite my contact name? Am I some kind of emoji again?

Peter: oh hey Mr. Stark

Peter: I didn't realize it was you until the kid part

Peter: I'm sorry I got a new phone and it was my first time transferring files so I didn't know what to do

Peter: I kinda accidentally deleted all my photos and contacts in the process

Tony sighed. He liked texting Peter from time to time. But getting four pinged notifications all in one minute? How about no.

But before Tony could type anything, there came another string of texts:

Peter: Mr. Stark are you on your way?

Peter: because thank you so much and all but I already found a ride

Peter: but I can cancel if you're on your way sir

Tony: Geez can't you reply all of that in one text? I was about to leave. What do you mean by cancel? You know how I don't allow you to take Ubers going home.

Peter: No I'm riding with a friend 😃(smiling face emoji)

And for a minute, Tony couldn't think of what to say. He started doing that little dance on his thumbs over his phone's keyboard like an impatient teenager.

'What am I doing?' He asked himself. It felt as if he was feeling some kind of possessive emotion. Jealousy? No it can't be. He quickly shrugged it off.

Tony: So your friend Ted can drive now huh?

Peter: *Ned. hahaha

And the conversation soon ended before it quickly began.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that odd but it was still strange in a small sense. I mean, Peter refusing a ride? Middle school kids learning how to drive? There was just this heavy gut-feeling that Tony couldn't really ignore.

He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew it wasn't his business and he shouldn't have meddled, but after an intense debate with himself, he decided to pay Peter's unusually attractive aunt a visit.

"Happy, change of directions. We're heading to Queens." Tony said once he stepped on the back of the car and flipping his cherry-red sunglasses over his eyes.

"The kid stayed home today?" Asked Happy as he turned the car to the opposite direction.

"Not really. We're staying for dinner."

"Dinner? Tony! Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm feeling great today. And yes we won't make it for that meeting."

"You must really love the kid, huh?" Happy sighed.

"Nobody asked you Hap. You are officially no longer invited for dinner." Tony said defensively. He didn't love the kid, he just didn't want any harm done to him because, well, because he'd be responsible if something did happen to him. Yup, that's it. "Step on it, would you?"

\----

After a 30 minute drive filled with heavy traffic, bumpy roads, and Happy's road-range, Tony finally arrived in Queens. And just as expected, May welcomed him with open arms.

"Tony! What great pleasure to see you again." May said. Her hair was like a fountain of chocolate brown overlapping her sleeveless black top that goes impeccably well with her flow-y white pants.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Parker." Tony gave a small smile and debated whether or not he should kiss May's hand for a gentleman's approach. But then again, Tony unintentionally chuckled softly as he remembered doing that in front of Peter last time and that resulted to the kid giving him a long silent-treatment.

"I told you to call me May, Tony. Peter does it all the time." May said once they settled in. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? A glass of water?"

"Tea would be nice, actually." Tony hated tea but he needed to hold onto something long enough to be invited for dinner.

The mentor looked around and simply admired May's best efforts to make this little apartment feel extremely homey as possible. He knew that with recent events and deaths regarding close family members that things have been drastic between the two Parkers. And yet, he'd always find himself somewhat secretly applauding their dedication to keep going in life.

He looked around and noticed every little detail in the room. Like how the dishes were pilled up and meant to be washed.

'Probably by Peter.' He thought.

How the white walls that make up this apartment smelled kinda funny – as if it were painted from recent damage and how there were different colored picture frames that stood wherever you go.

Tony felt actual butterflies when he stared at the recent picture frame of innocent Peter Parker smiling broadly by the pool wearing nothing but swimming trunks. The caption at the bottom read as "Spring Break" and that made Tony smile like a lunatic.

Not before looking around, Tony quickly opened his phone and took a photo of the frame.

'Definitely for blackmail purposes.' He assured himself.

\----

"So what brings you here?" May asked as soon as she brought the tea cups down the table.

"Oh you know, was in the neighborhood and all."

May let out a small laugh that made her perfect white teeth show up. Just how old exactly was this aunt again?

"Come on Tony. I know you long enough to know that you will always have something hidden in that blazer sleeve of yours."

"I have no idea what sleeve you're talking about"

May simply raised her eyebrows in response.

It's not that Tony didn't come to the apartment prepared – he just didn't know where to start. Taking a small gulp of tea and sighing softly, he prayed that he didn't sound too desperate.

"Is Peter doing okay? He seems a little bit... not himself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I've just noticed, that's all."

"You care for him." May smiled.

Care wasn't the right word, though. More like obsess.

"I don't see anything wrong with him. He's just been busier with school lately."

"But anything other than the usual? He doesn't get sporadically sad or happy?"

"I'm sure that's part of being a teenager." May dismissed with curiosity.

Tony expected more than this. Hell, he expected a full dinner-duration discussion. He wanted to tell May that she was extremely wrong.

The mentor knew Peter wasn't close to usual. But if he dared to explain it, that would involve revealing that his daily routine consists of tracking Peter's mood swings. So no, he wasn't going to embarrass himself even more.

But before he could even stand and leave, May started again.

"You really do care about him, huh?"

"That's what happens when you hire 16 year olds. You start worrying about them."

"You've been a good influence to Peter. He needed a male figure after Ben."

Tony didn't even register the complement. He was too busy observing the way May effortlessly twirled her brown hair with her fingers that occasionally fidgeted to the bottom part of her ear.

He can see it in May's eyes. The want and the need. He has definitely seen it before. And Tony can't say he doesn't want her. As a substitute, of course. To fill in the empty gap of the teen he's been chasing for a year now.

Tony took off his glasses and hung them by the collar of his shirt. Suddenly glad that he uninvited Happy.

'Your move, Stark." He thought.

With one hand still holding a cup of tea, Tony leaned forward and lightly touched May's leg for both support and invitation.

May closed her eyes and leaned forward too, ready to move her head sideways for that perfect angled kiss.

They were so close to contact. Just seconds away to know what May's rose pink lips tasted like. But before they could even feel each other's breaths against their own mouths, Tony heard a voice that quickly made him drop everything and jump out of the sofa.

"Helloooooo? May? I'm home!"


	2. Treat You Right

"Helloooooo? May? I'm home!"

fuck.

"Shit." May whispered under her breath as she scanned Tony from top to bottom then quickly grabbed a tissue from the table. It was then Tony realized that he spilled warm tea on his thigh area. Near his manhood.

May quickly began dabbing the wipes on Tony's expensive pants when Peter's voice came in clearer this time.

"May? Where are you – Oh there you – Oh hey – hey Mr. Stark."

Tony always loved the way Peter stammered on his words but today he dreaded them. He noticed Peter's eyes were getting bigger by the minute on realization to what's going on.

"Hey I uh – uh whats – what's happening exactly?"

"Nothing sweetie. Tony just dropped some tea on his suit."

"Really? No way!" Peter gasped clearly incredulous while adjusting his the hoodie strings around his neck.

"So who wants dinner?" May finally asked.

\----

Despite being slightly embarrassed, dinner went pretty well. I mean, if you don't take in account of May's inadequate meatloaf.

'God just how much energy did the kid have?' Tony found himself asking between bites.

Peter hated awkward silence. Which is why he talked the most between the three of them. And of course, Tony was more than happy to hear Peter's random mumbles. From talking about school and friends, the kid wouldn't stop.

There came a point where Peter made full on eye contact with Tony as he innocently laughed at his own joke making Tony resort to a cough to hide that big smile forcing its way out of his face.

But all hidden smiles and chuckles suddenly came to a stop when Peter's jacket hood slowly started coming down and what revealed were a few reddish-brown bruises visibly contrasting the pale skin on the neck.

'Hickies? You've got to be kidding me.' Tony exclaimed to no one but himself. He felt angry, territorial, and betrayed. Who the hell gave him those?

But whatever mixed emotions Tony was feeling, he didn't show it. He wanted to keep his cool and merely coughed to discreetly call Peter's attention and brought up a 'bring your jacket hood up' kind of gesture.

Peter reddened in realization and tightened the straps of his hoodie while Tony found himself disliking the meatloaf even more.

\----

Once chairs were tucked underneath the table, plates were added to the stack in the sink, and leftovers shoved into the fridge that will eventually turn into tomorrow's breakfast, Tony hoped it still wasn't too awkward to thank May for dinner.

"Do you mind if a talk to Peter for a bit?" He found himself asking after.

"I don't see why not." Then, whispering near Tony's ear, "Then maybe when you're done you could see me for a little bit too?" May winked.

 

"Mr. Stark. I gotta help May do the dishes."

'What a sweet boy'

"You can do it after I talk to you. Sit down kid." Tony said once they arrived at Peter's semi-packed room.

"But May needs my help –."

"Please, by the time we're finished, your aunt wouldn't even be halfway done. Sit down, Love Bites."

Unconsciously readjusting his hoodie for what felt like a millionth time today, Peter sat down in defeat.

"Want to answer the unspoken question?" Tony raised an eyebrow when the growing silence was getting to him.

"I – uhm – I – Please don't tell aunt May."

"I might tell her. I might not. Depends on my mood, really."

Tony clearly was having too much fun teasing Peter to hide the smile forming on his face.

"How about we start with her name."

"I – uh don't know." Peter said not daring to meet Tony's killer brown eyes.

"You don't know?"

"Yes."

"Kid, it took me 20 minutes to figure out you're Spider-Man. How much less will it take me to find a girl's name?"

He didn't intend to make his sentence sound harsh, but Tony couldn't help it. He was burning with both curiosity and jealousy. His feelings were eating him alive. And despite loving the way Peter adorably struggled with interrogations, he was growing impatient.

Taking a big breath, Peter started to talk way faster than his usual speed.

"I–I didn't know it wasn't going to disappear. Normally with my Spider-Man healing these things would disappear within hours.. I guess – I guess he took it a bit further this time. I'm sorry I swear I didn't know –."

"Whoa. Slow down young buck."

"I swear I thought it was gonna disappear Mr. –"

"Forgive my mellowing of age. Did you say he instead of she?"

Tony thought it was impossible to see Peter more flushed than he already was. Clearly, he was wrong.

"I–uh–I uhm –" Peter said as he stepped on his words.

"Take you time now."

"I'm – yeah," Sighing, "It's a he. Is that okay?"

"Kid. You could be doing it with somebody else's grandpa in the alley of Brooklyn for all I care." 

'Or you can do it with me.'

Taking the news in as he sat beside Peter on his very own twin bed, Tony wondered for how long did the kid keep his gender preference a secret. Sure, Tony was more than relieved than envious that Peter found another guy attractive, but keeping this fact from his close aunt and imagining that she might not accept Peter for who he is? That must have been hard for an almost-orphaned teen to handle.

"Look Pete. I'm not going to ask anything else. Just the name."

"Soooo you can stalk him and find everything else yourself?"

"Hey, if it saves us time and effort, why not?" Tony said defensively.

"Uhm okay. Alright. Flash-Thompson."

"Wanna try talking a bit slower?" 

"Flash. Thompson."

"Flash Thompson?" Why was that name familiar? It was on the tip of the tongue just waiting to be felt and realized. 

And then, everything clicked. 'Flash fucking Thompson. This day has been nothing but surprises.'

Standing abruptly and barely controlling the anger on his voice,

"The guy who picks on you at school? Tell me you haven't lost your head Peter."

"Wait how did you know that?" Peter asked incredulously as he stood up too, leaning against the wall. He tried really hard to cover his blood-boiling and traumatic experience whenever Flash made fun of him for as simple as breathing. 

Getting no response, Peter decided to continue.

"It turned out all that bullying happened because he liked me. And that made us kinda happen."

"Oh yeah, and I bet it's all been sunshine and rainbow ever since."

"Yeah I mean yeah that's kinda part of being with someone –."

Tony decided to cut Peter off as he stepped closer, towering the 16 year old over while remaining furious eye contact.

"That watch I forced you to accept for Christmas? It does more than read the time."

"Y–you mean –." Peter breathed out, barely able to form a sentence as he felt Tony's hot breath over his face.

"Emotional sensors, heart rate, mood tracker. Literally anything you can think of."

"Well uhm." Peter said not confidently. He felt exposed. How long has Mr. Stark been tracking everything? And why didn't he notice the watch's purpose sooner? 

"He did break my phone this week but got me a new one today."

Tony found himself wanting to strangle Flash Thompson to death. Who would want to take advantage of innocent Peter? Instead, he opted a tight grasp on Peter's shoulders. Fingers unconsciously caressing the slowly fading hickies on Peter's neck.

"Kid," Tony started. "You don't love him. Trust me."

"But I do! I swear!" Gosh, why did Mr. Stark's finger touches feel so good? 

"You don't and he doesn't love you back. Get over it."

"But Mr. Stark. He does." Peter said with hope in his eyes. It was as if he wasn't only trying to convince Tony, but he was also trying to convince himself.

Tony could see the self-persuasion. Peter's eyes were always so emotional. So obvious and transparent that Tony wanted to give up. There's no way the kid will listen to him. But maybe if he could show him.

Without thinking, Tony invaded Peter's personal space. Body touching body, heavy hands now touching the smooth back of Peter's neck, Tony leaned in for a kiss that eventually gravitated heavily against the bedroom wall.

He could feel Peter's shock by the raising eyebrows and open mouth. But Tony still wasn't thinking because Peter's mouth was softer than anything he had experienced before.

"Mr – Mr Stark." Peter called as his eyes start to close with the warm mouth now reaching towards his chin and soon on his neck.

"Mr Stark. mhhhh –Tony – Sir."

The kid's voice made brought him back to reality and stopped. God, what was Tony doing? Peter is fucking 16. Tony is more than twice his age. It was his turn to turn red all over. Maybe even try to build a time machine before the embarrassment kills him. 

But to his surprise once more, Peter decided to tip toe and kiss him. Without tongue. And regardless of how inexperienced and unsure it felt, Tony loved every. innocent. second of it.

Accidentally slamming Peter against the wall again, Tony decided to attack his sensitive chin and trailing to Peter's vulnerable ear.

"Peter." Tony whispered as he expertly decided to suck the end of Peter's ear. 

"I want you to stop seeing Flash."


	3. Interrupted in a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tried to open up his feelings. He doesn’t get too far with Flash interrupting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know i lost majority of my viewership cause of my inactivity and i’m so sorry and i’m trying to make up for it! Please let me know what you think. Give a kudos and a comment too! Thank you :)

Tony's POV

Tony didn't know which was worst — kissing a 16 year old minor or never kissing him again. Knowing it was such a jerk move, but after the events that heavily escalated in the twin bedroom, distance seemed to be the right option.

Or at least, it was the easier option. Tony should be filled with regret, ethics, and all that Captain America crap, but why does it feel like he was masking his cowardice with excuses to not meet the kid? Why is it so terrifying to deal with these rollercoaster emotions of his?

For God's sake, last time Tony checked his arc reactor still made him more human than machine.

It never used to be this hard, he recalled. Thanks to the older man's Silver Fox looks and confident charismatic charm, he never had to think hard or even deal with these feelings before. All he ever had to do was confront the person and next thing you know it, sleep with them. They all knew the protocol – leave as soon as the sun comes up.

The King of Night Stands always knew what to do and how to please. But today he knew nothing because everything suddenly feels more than a night stand.

\----

Peter's POV

"Dude. Peter – Peter? Hey!"

Scrolling through his phone like there was no tomorrow, Peter didn't hear a single beep coming from the outside world. All he can really focus is one thing: Tony. Why hasn't he replied to any of his texts or voicemails yet?

It had already been 3 days since the kiss happened. Did the older man somehow grew tired of him? Was his lips not enough to fill expectations? Was it the overthinking and clinginess that finally drove Mr. Stark away? Or was he just overthinking about overthinking.

He just needs a reply. ASAP. Maybe another kissing session. But mostly a reply because Jesus Christ, Peter knew Tony was a busier man than usual, but a little text or two won't hurt nobody.

"PETER!" Ned finally screamed and shook his best friend out of his daydream state. 

"Ned!" Peter exclaimed in a soft kind of shout because the school's cafeteria is a small place filled with the nosiest of nosy students.

"What's the matter with you today? You never look at your phone this much."

"I'm checking if—" Then followed after a soft sigh, "I'm sorry Ned. What were we talking about again?

"We haven't talked about anything today Peter. Nothing."

"Oh then—" Peter half said and half glanced down at his sudden glowing phone. He just got a notification but it wasn't who he wanted it to be. It was message from Flash Thompson, someone who he didn't feel like reading to at the moment. 

"You see? Right there! Would you stop looking at your phone? You're making me look like a boring loser with no friends."

"I—okay, you're right Ned. I'm sorry dude. I'm putting the phone away." Because Flash can wait till he has the mentality to reply him back.

"What's going on with you these days?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the last whole week you haven't talk to anyone. Two days ago you were happy and excited. Yesterday you were a little less happy. Then today you stare at your phone like your life depends on it. What's tomorrow?"

Peter rose his eyebrows in realization. Did he really feel all of that? It was like each emotional phase he has gone through felt like ages ago. He barely can even recall the excitement of yesterday.

"Ned. I don't know."

"Oh my god. You're suicidal!" Ned tried connecting the dots.

"What! No I'm not!"

Luckily this time, no one seemed to pay attention to them. Lunch break was almost over and everyone seemed to either be cleaning their belongings or speed-eating their lunch.

"The people who are never really talk about it. Believe me dude, I've been  watching shows!"

What the hell has Ned been watching? 13 Reasons Why? BoJack Horsemen? 

"No ned. I'm not. I promise." Please let lunch break end before this gets any further.

But it was his best friend's turn to not listen anymore. He could see the concern in Ned's eyes. For all you know, his mind was probably scheduling for the nearest and cheapest therapist sessions right after school ends.

"Listen dude. I promise — I swear on the River of Styx that I'm not depressed or suicidal. I just really don't wanna disappoint you." Because dating Flash, the archenemy felt like a heavy crime.

Ned was brought back to life after the mention of River of Styx — A.K.A. their most sacred promise more trustworthy than a Pinky Swear. 

"You killed someone, didn't you?"

"No! Dude! Stop watching these shows."

"Then what, Peter? I'm your best friend. How can I be disappointed?"

"I—uhm—I. Well—" Where should he even start? I'm in love with my boss. My boss that I'm in love with hasn't acknowledged me for 3 days now. I kissed him with my mom still being at my apartment. I dated Fash. I don't even know if I'm still dating him. I'm a mess.

 While Peter knew that being gay in today's generation was less of a crime compared to before,  it was still hard to come out of the closet. Even though it was deemed as a good thing to be emotionally attached to the few people he knew, but it was also his weakness. — The people you love, or at least, attached to are the ones capable of hurting you the most. And sometimes, you don't know how they'll react once a different version of you comes out.

Also, self hating aside, he just didn't want to be more of a loser than he already was. 

"— Uh well. Here it goes. Ned, I'm —."

"PENIS PARKER." roared a very familiar voice.

Oh my fucking god. Just his dumb fucking luck.

"Hey! What the hell? Oh–uhm Flash. We're kinda in the middle of something here?" Ned slightly questioned as if it was an offense to defend your rights when this dude was around. 

It was shocking really, even for Flash himself. Ned always had a problem of finding the guts to defend him or someone else. So maybe he was too emotionally invested on getting Peter to open up to realize who he was talking to.

"I'd say sorry for interrupting your private heart to heart with Parker over here but I'm not so," Flash said, not bothering to look up to either Ned or Peter; but instead picking up one of the empty milk cartons boxes on Peter's lunch tray."

"Ugh, Penis, why do you even eat this stuff?

"It's literally the school food."

"What?"

"You know," Peter would roll his eyes right now, but he was too anxious from being at the same space as what he'd like to think his ex-boyfriend and his best friend who has yet to find out about this relationship. "The free food for students who can't afford to go outside."

"Oh? And whose fault is that?" Flash bit back. "How am I suppose to help you when you've been avoiding me?"

Was it Peter's imagination or was there really hurt in Flash's voice?

"Avoiding you? I don't understand." Ned looked at Peter for help. He was a lost lamb and Peter intends on keeping him that way. Being gay should be his secret to tell, not something Ned would discover due to the conversation.

Not before giving a silent signal to Flash to go outside, Peter got up and made and excuse, "I'll see you after class, dude. I —er—I have to cram a project for Mr, Harrington."

Still feeling lost, Ned replied with an understandable nod. Then afterwards, "We're still gonna build Leggo BB-8 later, right?"

 "Leggo BB-8? How old are you guys?" Flash commented, not giving a chance for Ned to reply as he invisibly stalked Peter from behind.


End file.
